Año nuevo
by Yabuyama
Summary: Los eventos navideños no le gustaban nada a Sasuke, ya que por experiencias pasadas y por el temor de encontrar a un escandaloso amigo, se niega rotundamente a acompañar a su novia, por lo que a raíz de eso pasaran extraños sucesos, pasando por una falsa misión, transformaciones y declaraciones.


—Vamos Sasuke... Solo será ver los fuegos y volver a casa. — Sakura estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, intentando dar esa imagen del famoso gato con botas.

—No, se lo que viene después. Nos encontraremos con Naruto, nos arrastrará a Ichiraku, estaremos toda la noche ahí y luego volveremos a casa rodando por que nos ha hecho comer la mitad de la tienda y con los bolsillos vacios. No, no y no. — Y con estas últimas palabras giro sobre sus talones, antes de enfrentarse a la mirada de su novia, y desapareció por la puerta trasera.

Sakura permaneció un rato mirando el lugar por donde se había ido el pelinegro, no le gustaba esa actitud de niño caprichoso que a veces tenía, y lo iba a cambiar, vamos que si, por que ella era Sakura Haruno y la única caprichosa de esa casa. Así que con una gran sonrisa volvió a la cocina para limpiar los pocos platos que quedaban sucios.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba aprovechando que estaba nevando para entrenar bajo la nieve. Los distintos cambios de tiempo le servían para entrenar su físico bajo circunstancias de temperatura. Si caía una tormenta de lluvia, él estaba debajo, si hacia un sol abrasador, él seguía entrenando, y ahora que estaba cayendo una tormenta de nieve, intentaba luchar contra ella sin dejarse vencer para ser devorado.

Las horas habían pasado y se acercaba la hora en que los fuegos artificiales explotaban para anunciar el nuevo año. Al pelinegro no le gustaban esos festivales. El año pasado, asistió por primera vez y recordó como uno de los cohetes estaba mal anclado en el suelo y tuvo que salir corriendo por que por casualidades de la vida iba en dirección hacia él.

—Sasuke Uchiha. — apareció un anbu delante suyo con la típica mascara de animal y con ese visto uniforme escondido bajo una gran chaqueta. —La hokage a solicitado de su participación. En este pergamino están las instrucciones. — Y tal y como había venido, desapareció en una nube de humo.

En el pergamino le daban la orden de tener que custodiar a una princesa de un lejano país que había sido llamada por el feudal del Fuego para presenciar el gran evento de los fuegos artificiales y donde había solicitado un guardaespaldas y guía en su leve estancia en Konoha.

El Uchiha dudo. Tsunade siempre daba las misiones en persona. Los mansajes de los anbus eran un pequeño resumen que luego la hokage te extendía con lujo de detalles. Cerró el pergamino y fue a buscar a Sakura.

—Sakura. — la llamó desde el salón, pero no recibió respuesta. Buscó en cada esquina de la casa y una imagen se figuro en su cabeza: Sakura, con un gran puchero, susurrando lo estúpido que era su novio y saliendo de casa rumbo a aquel evento. Suspiró. Luego arreglaría las cosas con ella, como siempre.

Se puso su traje de guerra con una gran chaqueta que su novia le había hecho hacer a medida en su cumpleaños. Se colgó su katana en su cintura y tomó rumbo hacia el lugar de encuentro, que sería dentro de media hora.

Se le hacía difícil caminar. Todas las calles tenían varios metros de nieve y si no pisabas con cuidado, te podías quedar atrapado intentando sacar una pierna de ese monstruo blanco. El punto de encuentro había sido en la entrada de Konoha. A lo lejos diviso un pequeño carruaje y una silueta de color blanco con redondos rosas.

Cuando llego a su lado pudo distinguir mejor: una mujer de su misma edad, piel blanca como los mismos copos de nieve que estaban cayendo. El pelo negro, tan oscuro como el suyo y unos ojos verdes. Tan conocidos. Estaba vestida con un kimono blanco y flores de cerezo estampados, con distancia entre ellos de varios centímetros. Era hermosa pero extrañamente familiar.

—Por fin ha llegado. — su voz era frágil pero forzada. Él buscó a su alrededor a sus guardianes o escoltas, pero estaba completamente sola. — Se han ido. Les he dejado marchar antes. — levantó la cabeza para clavar sus ojos jades en los ónix del pelinegro, marcando una lucha de miradas. — Que guapo eres. — Esto provocó un sonrojo en él, no era de ruborizarse, pero esos ojos le tenían cautivo. Esto no paso desapercibido por ella, que con un deje de molestia le indico que caminaran.

El camino entre la entrada y el lugar donde iban a ser lanzados los fuegos no estaba muy lejos, pero por el gran vestido de la chica y la gran cantidad de nieve acumulada en la calles, les hacía difícil avanzar sin que la chica tropezara con la cola de su kimono.

Sasuke iba en frente de ella, marcando el ritmo, mientras la chica avanzaba detrás de él mandándole miradas para nada bonitas. Estaba molesta y él no sabía el por qué. No había abierto la boca para discutir y no había hecho nada desagradable. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que uno de sus pies piso mal y quedo atrapado con media pierna dentro de la nieve. Intentó hacer fuerza con la otra, pero lo que consiguió fue estar con cintura para abajo metido en el mar blanco. Estaba frustrado, no podía hacer fuerza con las piernas ya que contra mas empujaba para salir, mas profundo se metía, y entonces recordó donde estaba.

Habían dado justamente con uno de los grandes agujeros que no habían reparado aún después de la pelea contra Toneri. Oyó como la chica empezó a reírse y le miró con el sharingan, pero eso no hizo que se callara, si no que sus risas fueran cada vez más fuertes.

—Que estúpido te vas ahí. — lo señaló con un dedo y empezó a reírse hasta que se tuvo que sujetar la tripa. — Y eso que me dijeron que eras uno de los más fuertes de la aldea. — A Sasuke se le hincho una vena en la frente. Estaba tan enfadado que con la única mano que tenia, hizo un par de jutsus y enseguida la boca se le hincho, saliendo de ella unas llamas hacía la nieve que tenía a sus pies. Pero calculo mal la fuerza, la altura y la distancia, por lo que él y la chica cayeron a lo hondo de aquel hoyo.

—¡Sasuke! — gritó la de ojos verdes cuando logró sacar su cabeza de entre la nieve, volteo la mirada hacía el ninja y lo que vio le dejo con ganas de reírse aun mas.

Este, digamos que no había caído en una posición de macho alfa, es mas, juraría que su caída era más del estilo Uzumaki que Uchiha. Estaba boca abajo, metido de lleno en la nieve, lo único que se veía de él eran las piernas que se movían con frenesí intentando encontrar un punto de agarre. Ella volvió a reírse mas y mas fuerte. Le dolía la mandíbula y no había quien la parara, hasta que unas chipas, empezaron a derretir la nieve de alrededor de él. Entonces se calló, calló cuando vio su cuerpo envuelto en chispas y como la miraba.

Desde la lejanía se escuchaban los petardos haciendo eco ahí dentro. En sus cabezas se alzaban miles de colores, mezclándose entre ellos, incluso, los cohetes que tenían más potencia, se lograban ver desde donde estaban ellos, viendo las diferentes figuras que creaban.

Ella alzó la cabeza, pero aún así no lograba ver bien, acababan de empezar y ella ya estaba hiperventilando por no poder verlo todo entero. Intentó escalar por las paredes pero siempre volvía al punto de inicio. Cuando intento subir una vez más, se vio impulsada por un brazo y como la colocaba sobre unos fuertes hombros.

—No hace falta que finjas mas... — le dijo desde abajo. Le agarró la mano derecha y la entrelazo con la suya.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? — y poco a poco, el pelo de la chica iba cambiando de color y de largo. Finos mechones rosas iban tomando forma poco más arriba de sus hombros.

—Desde que vi el color de tus ojos. — levantó su cabeza para ver también aquellos colores que les iluminaban.

—Pensé que te habías enamorado de otra. — infló sus mofletes y le miró. — Te habías sonrojado cuando te había hecho aquel cumplido. — Él sonrió ante esto y se le escapo una pequeña carcajada. — ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó indignada.

—De que eres una molestia. — y entonces ella sonrió. Porque sabía que él no podría enamorarse de otra persona que no fuera ella. Inclinó su espalda, y en una posición bastante complicada, logro juntar sus labios. Justo en el momento en que la ultima luz de color apareció para dar fin a la escena.

—¿Feliz año nuevo? — preguntó la pelirosa abrazando desde arriba de los hombros de Sasuke su cabeza.

—Feliz año nuevo.

·

·

Unos golpes en la puerta resonaron en toda la casa. Sasuke fue a abrir esperando a su estúpido amigo amarillo y el reproche que les iba a dar. Abrió la puerta con cansancio, pero no se encontró lo que esperaba, si no unos ojos caoba y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Esta Sakura—san? — preguntó titubeante ante la figura imponente del Uchiha.

—¿Para qué quieres ver a MI novia? — enfatizó la palabra "mi" mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

—Ti—tiene una cosa mía. — susurró.

—¿Te has visto con mi novia antes? — volvió a enfatizar la palabra "mi" pero ahora con la voz más alzada.

—Yo... — paseó la mirada por dentro de la casa esperando a que alguien le salvara, pero en cuanto vio como Sasuke se erguía, trago hondo y rápidamente empezó a decir cosas sin sentido. — Perdóname, yo no quería, ella me dijo que si le ayudaba me daría varias clases de jutsus médicos. — se arrodilló frente a él y junto sus manos en forma de suplica. — No me mates, por favor. No me mates.

El portador del sharingan alzó una ceja. ¿Matar? ¿En qué momento mencionó la palabra "muerte"? Estaba a punto de obligarlo a levantarse cuando unos ojos se le clavaron en la nuca.

—¿Quien va a matar a quien? — Sakura salió de detrás suyo para ponerse a su lado. —Kenichi, ¿qué haces?

—¡Sa—Sakura—san! — se tiró a su regazó para llorar, acusando y diciendo frases sin sentido entre lagrimas y mocos. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue amenaza y muerte. —¿Sasuke? — lo miró acusadoramente. Él giro la cabeza y maldijo interiormente.

Después de eso, Sakura le pidió disculpas a aquel hombre, y donde Sasuke descubrió que fue él quien le cedió las ropas anbu. Ahora, él estaba sentado con ella delante esperando el regaño por su comportamiento.

—¿Va a ser nuestra primera pelea del año? — bufó cansado.

—No... — una sonrisa sádica adorno su cara de porcelana. —Va a ser tu primer trabajo del año. — apartó las cortinas que separaban la vista del patio trasero, mostrando todo el campo cubierto de nieve.

—¿Es un castigo?

—Puede ser...

—¿Hay recompensa?

—¿Tiene que tener todo un premio? — la pelirosa alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—El premio debería habérseme dado al no matar a aquel imbécil.

—Aquel imbécil me ha ayudado a sacarte de casa. — entrecerró los ojos.

—Habría ido contigo si me lo hubieras pedido. — se cruzó esta vez él de brazos.

—¿Perdón? — gritó indignada mientras lo señalaba con un dedo y con una gran vena saliéndole de la frente. — Te he estado suplicando que me acompañaras y me dijiste que no en cada una de ellas.

—No me acuerdo. — giró la cara y se quedó mirando un punto fijo esperando a que su novia no reconociera aquella gran mentira que había dicho.

—Eres estúpido. — bufó cansada y se iba a ir, pero una mano le agarro de la muñeca y le lanzó contra el sofá. —¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó entre sorprendida y sonrojada por la cercanía de este.

Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo, y en uno de los hombros descubiertos de su chica, con una fina caligrafía le puso: Señora Uchiha. Sakura le miró con un claro signo de interrogación en su cara, buscando respuestas en su mirada.

—Este es mi nuevo propósito del año. — se sonrojó ante sus palabras y deposito un fino beso sobre la tinta en el brazo de su novia.

La pelirosa empezó a tomar un color rojizo, y con gran vergüenza, le quitó el bolígrafo a su novio, y en su cuello, intentando no hacerle cosquillas, escribió: Familia Uchiha. Le pasó un pequeño espejo que guardaba en uno de los cajones de debajo de la mesa de estar.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas? — ella asintió con la cabeza y le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de su prometido. Abrazándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre.

—Crearemos una nueva familia Uchiha y restauraremos tu Clan. — le susurró en la oreja. —Y así todas tus metas se habrán cumplido.

Él solo le respondió apretando mas su cuerpo con el de ella y escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Sintiendo su calor y su corazón alborotado. Porque ella ahora solo tenía un objetivo, hacer feliz a aquella persona que había sido su sueño durante mucho tiempo.


End file.
